


Ironically Enough, She IS the Anatomy Teacher

by FlawedVictori



Series: Tumblr Prompts [20]
Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-30
Updated: 2015-09-30
Packaged: 2018-04-24 03:13:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4903372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlawedVictori/pseuds/FlawedVictori
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bumblebee prompt from my Tumblr.</p><p>"Accidentally hooking up with your child's teacher."</p><p>Sister in this case, but eh. Whatever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ironically Enough, She IS the Anatomy Teacher

Blake woke up to a devilishly soft weight on her upper back, and a general feeling of contentment, which told her the night had been every bit as good as her alcohol-influenced memories had indicated. 

Plus every inch of her was pleasantly tired, with more than a few bits even bordering on soreness. 

She sighed contentedly and tried to cuddle closer to her unseen inamorata. 

Powerful hands gripped her hips, and lip touched her neck. “Mornin, Blake.” The voice was soft and sensual, the mere sound reigniting the…  _passion_ of the previous night. “Up for another round?” 

She groaned as one of the hands moved inward. “I’d love to spend all day here…”

A husky chuckle and a slow stroke made her press closer to the woman. “We have time for a quickie, but I have to take my sister to school… afterwards, th-”

Blake tensed. “School? Isn’t it Sunday?” She asked, a hopeful lilt coloring her words.

The hand moved, resuming it’s place on her hips and allowing her to regain her higher mental functions. “Monday. You gotta work, or so-”

Blake groaned and let her head thump backwards. Whoever was behind her seemed to take it in stride, if her chuckle was any indication. “What time is it? Need to get to the school early today…” 

It was mystery woman’s turn to tense. “Oh, god… how old are you?” 

“Twenty-three.” Blake replied instantly. “I’m a teacher.” 

“Oh, thank god…” The woman relaxed against her. “I’m not sure where my phone is, but I think yours is over here… Your pants are on this side of the bed.”  

“Hand them here?” Blake asked, and the other woman chuckled, causing  certain things to make themselves much more prominent in Blake’s thoughts.

“Come get them.” Strong hands moved downward,  _squeezing_   and Blake can’t help but squeak. 

“Y-you just want me to have to crawl over you so you can grope me more.” Blake accused, prompting an actual laugh. 

“Oh,absolutely.” Was the reply, the tone making it clear this girl felt no shame in admitting it. “Buuuut… you can’t get your phone without it, so…” 

Blake rolled her eyes, and decided to give whoever this girl was a run for her money. She rolled onto the girl in one smooth motion, pushing her onto her back and straddling her hips. 

She managed to smile predatorily down at the woman before she managed to get a good look at who she’d bedded.

For a moment, she’s sure she’s hallucinating. The woman’s practically otherworldly, with violet eyes, more hair than most barbershops, and a body that wouldn’t look out of place in any of the movies she’d seen in the last year. 

For a moment, she forgets how to talk, the only coherent thought she manages being ‘How did I pull this off?’ 

And then the woman makes good on her promise, hands sliding up Blake’s hips and her body, groping and squeezing along the way until she’s able to tug on her shoulders and bring their lips together. 

A strangely sweet spiciness assaults her sense, so she barely hears the door opening, and the sleepy mumble of what she can only assume to be her lover’s name. 

She definitely hears the shrill yell, though.

“Miss Belladonna?!” 

The door slammed, even as Blake whipped her head around to see who knew her name. 

The woman under her chuckled. “Looks like Ruby knows you…”

“Ruby?” Blake bit her lip. “Ruby  _Rose_?”  

“Yup.” She continued chuckling, and Blake sent her a Look. 

“What is so funny?” She hissed. “This could severely ruin my relationship with one of my favorite students!”

“It’s a funny situation, mainly.” Blake’s glare didn’t waver when the blonde squeezed her rear. “Plus, apparently Ruby can recognize you by seeing your butt and your hair.” 

Blake’s eyes widened, and the larger woman laughed. 

“Besides, Ruby’ll warm up to you again. She won’t be  _that_ mad that you’re  _Yanging_ her sister.” 

Blake blinked. “What?” 

The blonde raised an eyebrow. “Y’know. Yanging. Yang? Banging? C’mon. Not that diffi-” She blinked. “Wait a minute.” She said, tilting her head slightly. “You forgot my name, didn’t you?” 

Blake bit her lip. “No? You’re Yang Rose. I just didn’t un-”

Yang shook her head and pulled her in for a kiss. “Stop talking.” She advised once they’d pulled apart.


End file.
